1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system, a device management method, a image forming apparatus having a power save mode, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium containing a computer program for managing the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and printers have been strongly desired to be capable of saving power while the apparatus is unused. An attempt of achieving the power saving has been made by, for instance, automatically cutting off passage of electric current through a fixing device or the like of an MFP or interrupting an electric current to an unnecessary part of electric circuit when the MFP is in an unused state for a predetermined duration or longer, thereby reducing power consumption of the MFP. When an apparatus is in such a power save mode, unless the apparatus is in an abnormal state, electric power is supplied to the apparatus from a battery, a storage battery, or the like so that data stored in a volatile memory is maintained even when electric power is not supplied from a receptacle.
When an MFP is in such a power save mode, electric power is constantly applied to a network interface section of the MFP so that the MFP can accept a job from an external device (e.g., a host computer) via a network. The MFP is controlled such that when the MFP receives a job from an external device, the MFP exits the power save mode to enter a state where the MFP can execute the job.
Other example conventional techniques include a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-137637 and a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-129581.
However, the conventional apparatus such as the MFP or the printer is disadvantageous in that when the apparatus receives a command to perform printing or facsimile transmission/reception, the apparatus automatically exits the power save mode to return to a normal mode where power consumption is at a standard level. This leads to a problem that, in a situation where, for instance, a command to perform printing is frequently issued, duration of the power save mode becomes relatively short, and an effect of power saving is undesirably lessened.
There is needed to provide a device management system capable of enhancing power saving effect of image forming apparatuses and/or the like.